Hortensia
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: Premier One shot de mon challenge Fandom Fall Challenge. [Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy]


Harley déambulait dans les rues sombres de Gotham après une nouvelle interaction violente avec son Monsieur J. La jeune femme blonde eut l'idée de rendre visite à sa très chère amie rousse. Elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient naturellement guidés vers la maison de Poison Ivy aux abords de la ville sombre. Voir sa chère rouquine la réconfortait toujours, Pamela savait trouver les mots juste pour redonner de la joie à l'Arlequin.

Après quelques minutes, la princesse du crime était arrivée devant la demeure calme et réconfortante de son amie. C'est avec une extrême joie que la blondinette entra dans la maison. L'atmosphère y était très zen. Des petites plantes étaient dans tous les coins de la pièce prenant leur aise. Elles semblaient épanouies dans leur environnement. La maison respirait tout simplement la vie. Harley essaya de ne pas marcher sur les feuilles des plantes tout en avançant au sein de la maison.

" MA ROUQUINE ! TU ES LA ? PAMMY ! hurla l'ancien psychiatre."

Aucunes réponses. Il y avait deux endroits où pouvait se trouver Ivy : soit dans son laboratoire,soit dans son jardin. Harley opta alors pour la deuxième option vu que son amie ne lui avait pas répondu. Poison Ivy aimait bien jardiner au clair de lune et pousser la chansonnette ainsi que parler avec ses fleurs, cela la détendait.

L'arlequin entra alors dans la serre de son amie. Elle aimait beaucoup ce que son amie avait fait de cet endroit. Des plantes exotiques dominaient les autres plantes de ce magnifique décor de livre. L'endroit était comme magique,envoûtant.

Au niveau de le porte pour passer du couloir de la maison à la serre, il y avait un grand établi dans le coin où reposait plusieurs pot et outils de jardinage. C'était l'endroit où Ivy soignait ses plantes en hiver en plus de son laboratoire. L'endroit était un peu étouffant mais c'est ce qui faisait aussi sa beauté. Les plantes étaient disciplinées de sorte à laisser un chemin dans la serre pour accéder au jardin très fleuri. Les végétaux étaient plus beaux et plus exotiques l'un que les autres. Harley ne saurait les nommer. Tout était désordonnée dans cette serre mais paradoxalement tout fonctionnait ensemble.

Après avoir suffisamment laisser ses pensées divaguer au sein de la serre, Harley décida d'avancer et de rejoindre enfin le jardin pour voir sa rouquine adorée. Elle était devenue tout joyeuse d'un coup. La criminelle soupçonna les fleurs d'Ivy de lui faire du bien et de l'apaiser. A chaque fois qu'elle passait dans cette serre, et même dans ce jardin, tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Harley marcha donc en sautillant pour rejoindre son amie au fond de la cour. Pamela était entrain de chanter tout en prenant soin de ses plantes. Ce soir, elle s'occupait particulièrement de gros bosquet de fleurs ayant des couleurs allant du bleu au violet. Les fleurs étaient formées de pleins de petites fleurs à quatre pétales. Cela intriguait beaucoup l'ancienne psychiatre.

Elle s'approcha doucement de son amie pour ne pas lui faire peur. Harley voulait serrer fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, mais Ivy aimait moyennement les surprises surtout lorsqu'elle avait un sécateur dans les mains. Avant de l'appeler et de se faire remarquer, la princesse du crime s'adossa à un mur brun de la maison et regarda son amie prendre soin des ses plantes très étranges.

Poison Ivy avait une jolie voix cristalline lorsqu'elle chantait et parlait à ses plantes. Harley pouvait regarder son amie des heures. Quand Ivy posa son sécateur sur le petit mur à côté d'elle, la criminelle décida de lui sauter dans les bras de son amie.

" IVY !"

La concernée se tourna pour voir une petite blonde habillée en rouge et noir se ruer vers elle. La jeune femme rousse ouvrit alors ses bras pour accueillir Harley. Cette dernière courut pour faire une énorme câlin à sa meilleure amie.

"Tu m'as manqué, Pammy ! s'exclama joyeusement Harley une fois dans les bras chaleureux de son amie."

Ivy resserra un peu pus ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancienne psychiatre pour faire durer leur câlin. Pamela aimait câliner sa très chère amie. Son parfum fruité lui chatouillait à chaque fois les narines et c'était vraiment agréable, elle se sentait bien.

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Harley. Cela faisait longtemps. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué."

La jeune femme rousse rompit le câlin. La clown s'assit alors sur le petit muret pour continuer d'observer Ivy. Elle était à côté d'un gros bosquet d'Hortensia violet foncé, rose et bleu. C'était magnifique. Elle était comme envoûtée par ses sublimes plantes. Peut-être que Pamela les avait récupéré d'expériences d'un laboratoire ? En tout cas,elles étaient magiques. Leur couleurs se mariaient très bien avec le reste du jardin tout autant haut en couleur. La femme vêtue de noir et rouge imaginait très bien des petits elfes ainsi que des petites fées apparaître de sous ces grosses feuilles ainsi que sous ces grosses fleurs.

Harley ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu de telle fleurs dans le jardin de sa Poison Ivy et pourtant, elles s'y baladaient souvent ou bronzaient encore dans la cour quand leurs vies n'étaient pas mouvementées. La princesse du crime voulu demander des informations sur cette plante mais Pamela la coup dans son élan.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici,cette fois ? Il t'a encore battue et mis à la porte ?! demanda Ivy réellement inquiète pour son amie.  
\- Il ne m'a rien fait Pammy, j'avais juste envie de te voir ! Et de voir tes nouvelles plantes ! Je ne connais pas celles là ! Comment elles s'appellent et puis elles sont bizarres ! Je les aime beaucoup !  
\- Harley..."

Pamela savait très bien qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle connaissait très bien son amie ; lorsqu'elle était trop enthousiaste sur un sujet et essayait d'éviter la conversation c'est que quelque chose de grave s'était déroulé. L'empoisonneuse savait également qu'il ne fallait pas trop forcé la discussion lorsque sa chère Harley était comme ça. Poison Ivy s'assit alors à côté de son amie. Elle lui prit alors les mains et commença ses explications sur cette plante mystérieuse.

" Ce sont des _Hydrangea macrophylla_ ou autrement dit des Hortensias. Ce sont des fleurs orginaires de l'Asie. Certaines espèces sont présentes sur le sol américains. Je les trouve vraiment belles. Puis j'ai sauvé ces pauvres chéries d'un laboratoire. Ils faisaient des expériences radioactives et chimiques sur elles, expliqua tristement Pam.  
\- Donc c'est pour ça qu'elles ont ces couleurs là ?!

\- Haha non ma chère jonquille, rigola doucement Poison Ivy. Ce sont leur couleurs naturelles enfin du moins celles roses et blanches. La couleur bleue des hortensias est obtenue grâce à un sol particulièrement acide et avec un engrais, naturel, à base de poudre d'ardoise. Elles sont très envoûtantes ! Je vois que tu as l'air de bien les aimer !  
\- Oui j'aime beaucoup leur couleur et le fait que plein de petites fleurs créent une plus grosse fleur ! Oh Ivy ! Tu pourrais m'en couper pour ma planque de Monsieur J et moi ?! "

Harley s'était levée soudainement suite à cette merveilleuse idée. C'était étrange mais ces fleurs lui parlaient beaucoup. Ivy les avaient-elles envoûté ? L'ancienne psychiatre n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant attiré par l'aura d'une plante. Cette fois-ci la blondinette savait ce que ressentait son amie lorsqu'elle communiquait avec les plantes. En attendant la réponse de Poison Ivy, l'arlequin arpentait l'allée remplit d'hortensia et n'arrêtait pas de les toucher et de les admirer. Elles avaient un pouvoir très positif sur elle.

" Bien sûr ma chère Harley. Tu semble avoir eu une connexion particulière avec ses plantes. Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant en symbiose avec mes bébés, sourit chaleureusement Pamela.  
\- Moi non plus je ne l'explique pas ! Mais elles me donnent la joie de vivre et de danser !"

Pendant qu'Ivy coupait quelques hortensias, Harley se mettait à faire quelques pas de danses dans l'allée et à chantonner malgré sa journée très sombre. Elle aimait danser au clair de la lune. Elle pouvait discerner correctement la palette de couleurs qui s'offrait à elle grâce aux très beaux lampadaires dans le jardin qui rendait ce dernier encore plus magique.

Ivy prit Harley par la main pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Elle avait fini de couper quelques fleurs ainsi que quelques feuilles pour sa meilleure amie. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. L'amie des plantes remercia à voix basse ses très chères hortensias avant de rentrer chez elle avec une Harley surexcitée. Les hortensias étaient finalement magiques.


End file.
